wiki_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー|Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā) translated as Blastasaur (Literally: Blast-Dragon) Squadron Rampage Ranger was Toei Company Limited's 27th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. This series was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (파워레인저 다이노썬더) in South Korea. Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: Dino Earth, an Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, and our Earth, referred to as Another Earth by the residents of Dino Earth. Overtime, the Dino People and Bakuryu races came into being on Dino Earth but were at war with the Evoliens, entities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Dragonoid from Dino Earth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evoliens in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Bakuryu under their control. As the Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to three destined ones who possess Dino Guts to gain the powers to tame the three beasts. Together with their Bakuryu partners, the three become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evoliens. In time another Abaranger appears, but he takes the name "AbareKiller" and fights the others while the Evoliens carry out their ultimate goal: the resurrection of their god. Characters Abarangers Arsenal *Dino Braces *Dino Commander & Dino Harp *Attack Bandit Resistance Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Aba Lasers *Superior Dino Bomber **Super Dino Bomber/Super Dino Victory ***Dino Bomber ****Tyranno Rod ****Tricera Bunker ****Ptera Daggers ***Dino Thruster **Wing Pentact *Dino Minder *Zerogo Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Baku Laser *StyRiser Road Raptors *Black Road Raptor *Red Road Raptor *Blue Road Raptor *Yellow Road Raptor Blastasaurs *Blastasaur Brachiosaurus *OoAbarenoh **KillerAbarenoh ***Abarenoh/Senpuu Gourai Abarenoh ****AbarenohJi *****Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" *****Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" ****Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" ***Killeroh ****Blastasaur TopGaler ****Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" ***MaxRyuuOh ****MaxOhJa *****Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" *****Dino Carry ******Axe RhamphoGold ******Helmit SpinoGold ****Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" ****Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" ****Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" ****Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" *Blastasaur Firenokodon Allies *Emiri Imanaka/AbarePig (11-13)/Giganoid #6: Giant (24)/AbarePink (38) "Jump now~AbarePink!" *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Mahoro (33-50) *Kasumi (12-47)/Mikoto (47-50) *Princess Freesia (Movie) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Invasion Garden Evolian *Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (34-48)/Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus (49-50) *Dark Sect **Disciple of Dawn Lije (2-37)/Evolien Queen Lijewel (37-47)/Lijewel's Strengthened Form DezumoLijewel (47) **Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32) **Mizuho/Darkness Messenger Geildon (1-2)/Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50) **DezumoVoorla (47-48) ***Creative Messenger Mikela (2-47) ***Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) **Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) "SharCarRed!" "IrisGlassesBlue!" "GeniusYellow!" "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" ***SharkCarRed ***IrisGlassesBlue ***GeniusYellow *Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) *Barmia Soldiers **Gelru **Zolru Wicked Lifeforms Trinoids *Trinoid #0: SaunaEelGingko (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Trinoid #1: DragonGondolaOrchid (46) *Trinoid #2: LeechLapisLazuliGentian (33) *Trinoid #3: GeniusSuperBeetRhinoKick (11) *Trinoid #4: BombDandeLion (3, 13) *Trinoid #5: MintCrowSniper (4, 13) *Trinoid #6: PomegranateDonkeyVacuum (6) *Trinoid #7: MagnetRhododendronDiviing Beetle (7, 13) *Trinoid #8: FragrantOliveSquidSpiritedAway (9) *Trinoid #9: BankBearMushroom (10) *Trinoid #10: SharkCarMarguerite (15-16) *Trinoid #11: IrisGlassesMouse (17) *Trinoid #13: CentipedeRadioWavePansy (21-22) *Trinoid #14: FlyVotivePicturePineTree (25) *Trinoid #15: FishingPointBonitoOlive (26) *Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusHeaterTable (27) *Trinoid #17: PrescriptionBalsamChameleon (28) *Trinoid #18: SeaOtterCopierGreenPepper (29) *Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee (35) *Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale (38-39) *Trinoid #21: ReindeerHollySanta (41) *Trinoid #22: SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba (45) *''Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk'' (CD special) Giganoids *Giganoid #1: Fate (5, 8) *Giganoid #2: Hero (8) *Giganoid #3: Clock (12-13) *Giganoid #4: Revival (14) *Giganoid #5: Hunting (19) **Giganoid #5: Hunting La Chasse Chapter 2 (20) *Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie) *Giganoid #7: From The New World (24) *Giganoid #8: Jupiter (34) *Giganoid #9: Miracle (36, 43) *Giganoid #10: Tragic (37, 43) *"Killer" Giganoid #11: Immortal (42-43) Other Wicked Lifeforms *Hexanoid #1: FireworksBikiniNasalBeeVenusEggplant (Movie) *KillerGhost (30-31) **Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Fearsome Blastasaurs *Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) **Blastasaur Carnoryutus **Blastasaur Chasmosealdon Mecha *Anamolicarus (1-2, 31-32, 49-50) *Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32)